Invisible Man
by Lotus-chan
Summary: A vidfic in which Relena finally see's for herself that Heero's taken. Be Warned: This is YAOI, specifically 1+2, and contains a not-so-happy Relena.


Warnings: RFO, AU, shounen ai, slight Angst, hinted Lime, 1+2, Vidfic, Relena's POV.  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all its characters don't belong to me. They belong   
to Sunrise, TV Asashi, Sotsu Agency, and Bandai. This fanfic is meant for   
entertainment purposes only. No money was made. "Invisible Man" written by   
Dane DeViller, Sean Hosein & Steve Kipner. Sung by 98 Degrees. (In other   
words, I don't own the song either).  
Authors Note: You'll notice that in the song, it's the invisible *man*, not   
woman. ::Looks at the tittle:: duh! Just bare with me, I really don't want to   
change the song to fit the 'fic. You'll get the idea just fine.  
  
Invisible Man  
Lotus-chan   
  
[Relena and her peanut gallery are hiding around a corner spying on Heero and   
Duo who are standing on one of the many balconies in their school. Duo is   
leaning on the railing talking to Heero while he listens with half an ear,   
looking out at the waves crashing on shore several yards away.]  
  
*You can hardly   
wait to tell all your friends   
How his kisses taste sweet like wine*   
  
[Relena's friends are whispering and giggling all around her, once in a while   
looking around the corner to steal glances at the two. Relena is smiling   
happily to herself, very grateful she was finally able to find Heero again.   
When her friends notice her daydreaming, one waves a hand in front of her face   
to bring her out of it and playfully ushers her to the edge of the corner,   
telling her to take a peak.]  
  
*And how he always   
makes your heart skip a beat   
Every time he walks by*   
  
[Relena turns her head around the corner to notice that Duo has paused and is   
now staring at Heero. Heero notices the sudden silence as well as his staring   
and he glances back at him, raising an eyebrow. Duo smiles, not one of usual   
energetic ones, but a tender and even affectionate smile and says something we   
cannot hear. Heero looks at him with amazement and to Relena's shock...   
blushes. Outraged, she moves from behind the corner into full view before her   
friends can stop her, but she goes completely unnoticed by the two.]  
  
*And if you're feeling down   
He'll pick you up*  
  
[Relena's eyes begin to sting with the threat of tears and she screams out   
Heero's name still in shock, unable to believe what she's seeing. Neither one   
of them hears her.]  
  
*He'll hold you close when   
you're makin' love*  
  
[Duo steps closer to Heero, placing a hand on his shoulder and leans in for a   
kiss. Heero's surprised look melts into a rare smile. Eye's wide and wet Relena   
screams again running at Duo, fist ready... but when she swings, he   
disappears. Along with Duo, their entire surroundings fade away until all   
that's left in the world seems to be herself, Heero, the black of night and   
the balcony. Although confused by his sudden disappearance Relena chooses to   
ignore it and looks back at Heero. ]  
  
*He's everything   
you've been dreaming of*   
  
[Standing in front of him, Relena's expression brightens when she sees the   
smile that's still on Heeros face and she can't help smiling as well. He is   
quite possibly the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. Her expression   
grows a little curious when she notices he doesn't move... doesn't even blink   
and suddenly it seems more like he's looking through her rather than at her.   
She raises a hand to touch him and he too disappears...]  
  
*Oh baby...*  
  
[The world fades in to one of Quatre's Mansions, currently being used as a   
safe house. Relena, still in her school uniform, finds herself sitting in a   
flower bed out in the large backyard garden. The only illumination this late   
at night, coming from the house and small lights on the ground lining the   
garden pathways. She looks around, amazed at its beauty and is all of a sudden   
overwhelmed by the fragrance of roses. Upon spotting a rose bush beside her   
she smiles, picks a red rosebud and simply stares at it letting her thoughts   
wander. After a moment she is startled out of her reverie when she hears a   
sound from the house. Two figures are running out of the back door and toward   
the garden. One long haired figure is pulling, almost dragging, a stumbling   
short haired figure behind him. Another figure appears in the doorway a moment   
later and she can almost see the smile on his face as he shakes his head,   
closing the door the other two had left open in their hurry.]  
  
*I wish you'd look at me that way*  
  
[They pass right by her and Relena's eyes light up when she sees who they   
are... mostly who *he* is. Duo drags Heero up onto a small hill near the edge   
of the garden and sits, pulling Heero down with him. Relena gets up quickly   
and runs down the pathway after them, knowing right away what she's going to   
do with the rose. She stops at the foot of the hill and calls out to him   
cheerfully, hiding the rose behind her back. Heero glares angrily at Duo for   
pulling him down so harshly and dragging him out there without telling him   
why. Relena goes totally unnoticed by him. Duo stifles the urge to laugh and   
only smiles, the look on his face utterly blissful.]  
  
*Your beautiful eyes   
lookin' deep into mine*  
  
[Relena frowns. She climbs up to them and sits next to Heero, smiling again   
and offering him the rose.]  
  
*Telling me more than   
any words could say*   
  
[But all Heero appears to be seeing is Duo. Understanding suddenly dawns on   
Heero to why they're there... in the dark, alone, and his glare vanishes.   
Relena looks from one to the other her smile long since gone and replaced by   
a look that's torn between shock, disbelief, and denial. Her tears returning,   
Relena demands to know what's going on and why she's being ignored but Heero   
doesn't seem to hear her. His lips quirk up into an almost-smile and he raises   
a hand to brush Duo's bangs from his eyes. Duo sighs softly, leaning into the   
touch. Relena's eyes widen with every moment that passes and her tears finally   
begin to fall...]  
  
*but you don't even know I'm alive...   
Baby to you all I am   
Is the invisible man*  
  
[Heero is now alone in his room, sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop.   
Relena silently watches him from a dark corner, the rosebud she'd picked   
earlier now adorning her hair. An unexpected flash of light catches her   
attention and her gaze shifts briefly to see Duo stepping out of the in-suite   
bathroom, wearing a pair of black boxers and a gray tank. His hair is free of   
it's usual braid and falling loosely around him. He closes the door behind him   
and walks over to Heero, who has been ignoring him untill that moment, to look   
over his shoulder at what he's typing.]  
  
*You probably spend   
hours on the phone*   
  
[Duo shakes his head when he sees Heero's report of their previous mission and   
walks over to the bed, throwing himself on it. He begins to talk to Heero   
while staring at the ceiling, his hands under his head.]  
  
*Talkin' 'bout nothing at all*   
  
[Heero rolls his eyes and hits save before closing the laptop. The only light   
now in the room is coming from the night outside, through the one large   
window. He walks over to the bed, grinning when he notices Duo has probably   
already gone through several topics of conversation without noticing him so   
much as move and he wonders if Duo has stopped for a breath yet.]  
  
*It doesn't matter   
what the conversation   
Just as long as he called*   
  
[Sensing Heero's gaze on him, Duo stops and looks at him... then grins   
mischievously, grabbing him by his tank and pulling him onto the bed.]  
  
*Lost in a love so real   
And so sincere*   
  
[Once on the bed, Heero catches onto Duo's mood and grinning madly, pins him   
down under him. Looking down at his lovely heart shaped face, Heero's   
expression softens and he leans down to capture Duo's lips with his own.   
Having no desire to see any further, Relena closes her eyes, the act causing   
fresh tears to fall on her already tear streaked face. Moonlight sparkles   
silently against her moist cheeks, following a single tear as it slips down   
her face to her chin and drops to the floor...]  
  
*You wipe away each others tears*  
  
[Hours later when all is quiet, she walks over to the bed, on her way picking   
up a gun that was discarded along with a pair of spandex shorts. Trembling   
with barely controlled anger and the sobs she's trying to suppress, she looks   
down at the figure nearest her, the one who is tangled messily in several   
sheets as well as his own hair. Bringing up two unsteady hands closed tightly   
around the gun, she glowers murderously at the pilot of Deathscythe, aiming   
inches from his head. All her problems would be over in one swift move if she   
could just squeeze the trigger... but as soon as the thought enters her mind   
Heero, who is lying next to the focus of Relena's attention, shifts in his   
sleep and wraps an arm protectively around Duo, almost as if sensing the   
danger. That simple act stripped Relena of any shred of composure she'd been   
holding onto. She lowers the gun, letting it slip from her hand before   
crumpling to the floor in a sobbing heap. The world fades away once more.]  
  
*Your face lights up   
whenever he appears*  
  
[When the world fades back into focus Relena finds she is outside again,   
sitting on a sandy beach... the beach where she first met Heero. Catching   
movement out of the corner of her eye, she looks to her left to find a pair   
of worn yellow shoes tapping impatiently on the ground, Heero's shoes. She gets   
up quickly, wiping at her eyes. Heero is standing right next to her, arms   
crossed, looking out to sea where the sun is raising in the horizon, filling   
the sky with streaks of early morning red and gold.]  
  
*I wish you'd look at me that way*  
  
[Relena tries to smile again and taking a deep breath, hoping perhaps its not   
too late, she calmly says his name. Heero turns to her, his surprise at   
finding her there flashing across his cobalt blue eyes in one unguarded   
moment, while his face betrays nothing.]  
  
*Your beautiful eyes   
lookin' deep into mine*  
  
[Relena's smile strengthens, her eyes filling with tears of joy and she sighs   
happily. She is finally alone with him... and in this early morning light as   
a slight wind drifts by, stirring his unruly hair, he couldn't look more like   
an angel.]  
  
*Telling me more than  
any words could say*  
  
[Believing it to be non-other than fate which brought the both of them here   
she removes the rose from her hair, which to her further contentment, had   
blossomed over the night. Allowing every blissful emotion she has ever felt   
for him to flow through her, she lifts a single hand to Heero's cheek, earning   
a very suspicious look from him. But before skin makes contact with skin   
Heero's expression changes dramatically and he walks right passed her as if   
she'd never been there at all.]  
  
*But you don't even know I'm alive*  
  
[Relena turns around to see Duo waving franticly and running up towards   
Heero. Tears that previously expressed joy now only reflect her pain as she   
watches. That face he'd made when he saw Duo running up the beach behind   
her... it was the third smile she'd ever seen Heero make. All for *him*. He   
hadn't even thought twice about leaving her behind as if she had never   
existed.]  
  
*Baby to you all I am  
Is the invisible man*  
  
[She does not move as she watches the two Gundam pilots walk off in the other   
direction. The rose in her hand abruptly withers and dries up, its petals   
carried off by the next breath of wind to pass Relena, taking her tears along   
with it as her world fades away to nothing...]  
  
*I see you all the time,   
The way you look at him.   
I wish it was me sweetheart.   
Boy, I wish it was me.   
But I guess it'll never be...*  
  
~OWARI~  
  



End file.
